T'was The Night Before Christmas
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: Twist on the well known festive poem. What do the WWE Superstar's get up to on Christmas Eve? Mild slash from start. Please R&R!


Ok, as always, I own nothing. Vince McMahon owns all of the characters in this story, I own pittance. But hey, that's life! This is pure fiction and not intended to be offensive but take it as you will.

WARNING: Slash from very start.

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house,

Not a wrestler was stirring, not even a mouse.

Tazz was drunk, Cole was bare,

In hope that St Mick would soon be there.

All the superstars snug in there beds,

Kurt with visions of Shawn danced through his head.

Triple H in his thong, Stephanie in her cap,

Have all settled down for a longs winters...ummm...nap?

When on the roof there arose such a clatter,

Rey sprung from his bed to see what was the matter.

To the windows JBL flew, giving Orlando a flash,

Tore open the windows and threw up the sash.

The new fallen snow made Edge smile with glee,

He thought to himself 'Ha, look what you're missing Melina, baby!'

As thoughts of screwing another Diva made him impatient,

Misconceptions of his sex appeal made him complacent.

With RVD's wondering eyes he saw from under the tree,

St Mick coming towards thee.

He stood, a smile plastered over his face,

And shouted "Finally, someone coming to give me another dope case!"

Mick smirked to himself, so far satisfied with his evenings work,

And was once again reminded of the Christmas Eve perk.

Grabbing his bag, he got stuck down the chimney pot.

Making him blush more than quite a lot.

"Never fear, Cole and Tazz to the rescue!" Kurt's smile shone all over his face,

As the dynamic duo bounded down the staircase.

Cole with his broom and Tazz with his phallic,

Made St Mick fall in quite a panic!

Collecting himself, he dumped the sack down,

Making Michael Cole and Tazz show a frown.

"Evening all" he greeted,

As Vince chose to remain seated.

"Bah Humbug!" he fiercely growled,

As the WWE superstars scowled.

"Don't be so mean, Daddy!" Stephanie begged,

While the others nodding their heads,

Waiting for St Mick to dish out the presents.

"So, how many women has it been this year, Edge?" St Mick questioned.

"Ten to a dozen" he lied through his backside,

The whole room could see through his white lies.

"Liar, you've had all of the Diva's!" Matt interjected.

"Some of us more than twice!" Trish recollected.

"So, what if I have you're entirely the same,

Sluts with silicone and all so lame!"

The room fell silent, the women gasped,

Only Edge would be so crass.

Mick shook his head in utter shock,

"No gifts for you, you mindless cock!"

The others present sniggered with joy,

Edge would be missing out on all the best 'toys'.

Cena posed and gave him the FU,

As Edge muttered threats of Cena getting sued,

St Mick left the wrapped gifts under the tree,

For all of his friends able to see.

He smirked to himself one last time,

Some receiving little more than a dime.

He raced through the door,

To continue his world wide tour.

He waved and then smiled,

Thinking of all of the gifts he had left piled.

The wrestlers lifting the curtains over their head,

Before going off back to their beds.

"Now Val, Regal, Shelton and Paul,

Fly a way, fly away, flay away all!"

He urged his reindeers, the work horses some would say,

Telling them all to seize the day.

Tazz ran a hand up Cole's leg,

To reach his thigh and more I fear.

As Shawn watched Kurt leer,

From under the mistletoe,

How the Olympic Gold Medallist longed for the Heartbreak Kid so.

"It's not my fault!" Gene Snitsky appeared

"It's the aphrodisiac I placed in his drink

Intended for Michael Cole to sink!"

Kurt's eyes flashed open,

Not wanting Snitsky's apology token,

He rushed to the loo,

For more than just a number two, I can assure you!

As St Mick Flew away

There was only one thing left to say:

"Have a wonderful Christmas Day!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Sorry if it seems like I was Edge bashing - it just seemed to fit in so well!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
